New Year's Day
by Srta. Hawkeye
Summary: O famoso baile do Ano Novo no QG promete ser inesquecível para duas pessoas! Oneshot Royai Deixem Reviews


**N/A: FullMetal Alchemist não me pertence e sim a sensei Harakawa, todos os lucros vão para ela!**

**Feliz 2009 pessoas e não pessoas!**

Eu infelizmente não consegui escrever uma fic de natal, mas resolvi criar uma de Ano Novo pra vocês!

**Essa fic é uma descrição detalhada do que aconteceu no baile do cap. XII de The Memories**! Não me perguntem o que deu na cabeça pra fazer isso...

Let's go!

**_OBS:_**

_"itálico"_ - pensamentos da Riza

**"negrito"** - pensamentos do Roy

* * *

Não havia um soldado sequer na Cidade Central que não estivesse excitado com o baile do Ano Novo que se aproximava, alguns nem mesmo aproveitavam o Natal, apenas desejando uma noitada daquelas.

Muitos deles ainda tinham uma pequena esperança de que a lei de confraternização militar fosse estabelecida antes daquele acontecimento, mas isso não aconteceu.

***

A primeira Tenente caminhava lentamente pelos corredores do QG, quando foi "atropelada" por Scheska que corria na direção oposta.

- Desculpe. – pediu a morena um tanto embaraçada.

- O que esta acontecendo, já é a segunda vez que alguém esbarra em mim, todos parecem estar correndo hoje. – Divagou Riza.

- É o grande baile, todo mundo quer encontrar a roupa ideal e um par. – a moça explicou sorrindo.

_"Um par..."_ – pensou a loira com tristeza, era esse seu maior problema.

- Você tem um par?- Riza perguntou ainda séria.

- Claro! – respondeu Scheska como se aquilo fosse muito obvio – Falman me convidou.

- Bem, espero que tenha um bom baile.- desejou depois de um suspiro.

- Você não vai?

- Segundo as ordens do Füher, todos os soldados e oficiais da Central têm que comparecer. – resmungou, não lhe agradava nada aquela ordem, preferia mil vezes passar a noite brincando com Black Hayate ou dormindo .

- Então até lá. – dito isso a garota continuou o seu trajeto ainda correndo.

_"Maldito baile!"_

Assim que adentrou a sala deparou-se com uma cena hilária.

- Posso saber o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou segurando-se para não rir.

Lá estavam Breda, Fuery, Havoc e Falman formando pares e ensaiando alguns passos do que parecia ser uma valsa.

Quando a viram suas faces já estavam em brasa, o que só piorou quando o coronel também adentrou a sala e não conseguiu conter a gargalhada.

Eles se desgrudaram e ficaram ainda mais vermelhos.

- Não admitirei esses "relacionamentos" da parte de meus subordianados! Pensei que fossem todos homens, soldados, guerreiros! – disse irônico, foi para sua mesa e sentou-se.

- E nós somos, estávamos apenas ensaiando para o baile do Ano Novo. – Fuery disse indo se sentar também.

- Aqui não é lugar para isso. – resmungou desgostoso.

- O senhor não vai, coronel? – Breda indagou.

- Claro que vou, é uma ordem.

- E vai com quem? – Havoc perguntou temendo que lhe roubassem a nova namorada.

- Não é de sua conta! – disse furioso, nunca admitiria que o poderoso Flame Alchemist não tinha um par.

- O coronel não tem um par, o coronel não tem um par! – Breda debochou.

- Como se vocês tivessem! – Roy resmungou.

- Temos sim! – responderam em uníssono.

Até Riza se surpreendeu, ergueu a cabeça dos relatórios que lia e fitou Mustang que estava a ponto de explodir alguma coisa.

- E você,tenente? – Falman perguntou se aproximando.

- Eu o que? – fingiu-se de desentendida.

- Com quem vai ao baile?

- Não tenho um par.-as palavras escaparam de seus lábios antes que tivessem a permissão do cérebro.

- Por que não vai com o coronel então? – Fuery sugeriu.

Ambos quase caíram da cadeira, Hawkeye arregalou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

- Eu, ir com o coronel? –perguntou ainda pálida.

- Não falem besteira! – Mustang repreendeu, mas depois pensou que poderia tirar proveito da situação. – a tenente jamais aceitaria meu convite.

Ela o fitou incrédula, como ele ousava fazer-lhe isso?

- Por que não aceitaria tenente? – Havoc colocou mais lenha na fogueira, sabia que Riza não gostava de ser pressionada.

- Eu... eu. – gaguejou e não conseguiu formular uma única resposta coerente.

- Vamos tenente, o que tem de errado? – Breda perguntou.

- É tenente, o que tem de errado ir comigo? – Roy levantou-se e se aproximou de sua mesa, colocou as mãos no tampo e abaixou um pouco para fitá-la nos olhos, usou sou melhor olhar para conquistar o que queria.

- Eu vou com você. – murmurou num tom tão baixo que só Mustang ouviu.

Então sorriu de um jeito lento, o sorriso de quando conseguia o que desejava.

- Assunto encerrado homens, voltem ao trabalho. – Fitou os rapazes com um olhar tirano e voltou para sua mesa, aquele prometia ser um belo dia.

***

- Parece que a idéia de ir comigo ao baile não a agradou tenente. – Roy comentou enquanto ela o levava para casa, dois dias depois do ocorrido no QG.

- Eu não tinha a menor intenção de ir. – disse seca.

- E iria desafiar uma ordem do Füher?

- Eu disse que não tenho a intenção e não que não irei. – fez uma curva e avistou o apartamento do coronel.

- Bem, então eu posso ficar descansado quanto a você não aparecer. – concluiu.

- Por que não encontrou um par? Nenhuma de suas namoradas quis ir? – o fitou assim que estacionou o carro.

**"Por que eu queria ir com você!"**

- Eu também não tinha a intenção de ir. – resmungou saindo do carro. – Boa noite tenente, dirija com cuidado.

***

Riza estava a um passo do desespero, quando na tarde da virada do ano não conseguiu encontrar um bendito vestido em toda Cidade Central que lhe servisse.

- O que eu faço? – perguntou a Black Hayate, assim que entrou em casa.

O cachorro a fitou confuso, correu para o quarto e trouxe uma foto de Elysia.

- Isso! Cachorro esperto! – afagou a cabeça do animal, pegou o telefone e discou os números.

- Gracia, sou eu, Riza, você poderia me ajudar? – pediu um tanto corada.

***

- Esse vai ficar perfeito! Era de quando eu não tinha Elysia. – entregou o vestido azul.

- É lindo. – a loira sorriu e foi ao quarto se trocar.

- Você vai se atrasar Riza. – declarou Gracia que a esperava sentada na poltrona da pequena casa branca.

- Só um momento. – respondeu a loira que lutava contra o fecho do vestido negro.

- Eu posso esperar mas duvido que o coronel o faça! – riu ajeitando o laçinho de Elysia

- Ele vai ter que aprender. – disse sorrindo e aparecendo a porta.

Gracia não pode conter o sorriso de aprovação, se aquela imagem não fizesse Mustang se declarar nada mais o faria.

Riza usava o vestido azul Royal com pequeninos brilhantes, um colar de prata singelo porém lindo, os brincos eram de igual metal e tinham a forma de corações. A tenente resolvera deixar os cabelos soltos que realçavam a pouca e quase imperceptível maquiagem que usava.

- Você ficou magnífica. – a amiga sorriu novamente e a menininha concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu agradeço. – a tenente disse corando levemente.

- Queria ver a cara do coronel.

- Ainda acho que deveria ir! – reiterou a loira pegando a bolsa.

- Não me sentiria bem sem ele. – disse com um ponta de tristeza na voz.

Riza consolou a amiga e depois saiu, sorte sua casa ser próxima ao QG, assim nem precisaria pagar alguma condução, afinal, não ficaria bonito ela chegar num carro do quartel sendo apenas uma tenente.

Ficou impressionada ao ver a quantidade de pessoas que entravam no salão.

_"Ótimo, quanto mais gente menor é a possibilidade de eu ser notada"_

O grande salão estava lindamente decorado em branco e dourado, grandes faixas brancas pendiam do teto ao chão perto das janelas. Os enormes lustres estavam intercalados,um com lâmpadas brancas e outro com de luz amarela.

Foi então que viu ele, a razão por ela estar ali.

Suas pernas tremeram ligeiramente, suspirou extasiada e esperou que ele viesse em sua direção.

Mustang trajava um terno preto, feito sob medida, a gravata borboleta de igual cor conseguia realçar as gemas negras que brilhavam intensamente, os cabelos cuidadosamente penteados para trás, com apenas alguns fios caídos na testa, davam-lhe a impressão de força.

Quando se aproximou entregou-lhe o buquê de lírios brancos, sem jamais desviar os olhos dos dela, nunca havia visto "sua" tenente tão bela.

- Obrigada. – disse corada, tirando-o do estado de torpor.

- Pelo quê? – perguntou sem entender.

- Pelo elogiou e pelas flores. – sorriu.

**"Elogio? Ah sim, eu disse que ela está linda, nossa, nem percebi que disse algo."**

- São lindos, mas como você sabia que eu prefiro lírios? – perguntou enquanto ele a guiava para e mesa onde se encontravam os outros rapazes.

- Eu simplesmente sei... – lançou-lhe um olhar que fez com que prendesse sua respiração.

Os outros subordinados de Mustang também demonstram sua perplexidade ao ver Riza, sorriram tão amavelmente que ela se sentiu impelida a fazer o mesmo.

- Está muito bonita tenente. – um soldado passou e disse sorrindo.

- Sim, ela está. – resmungou Roy, aquilo fez com que o pobre homem voltasse para sua mesa.

- Não precisava ter feito isso. – Hawkeye declarou escondendo a satisfação.

- Deixe ele demonstrar seu ciúme,Riza – Havoc respondeu, estava adorando ver o coronel pagar na mesma moeda o que havia lhe feito.

- Não é ciúme! – quase berrou, ergueu-se e pegou a mão de Riza, levou-a ao meio do salão onde alguns casais dançavam ao som de uma banda.

- Eu não sei dançar coronel. – Riza declarou quando percebeu a intenção do seu par.

- Só sinta a música. – respondeu sorrindo, assim que aproximou-a de seu corpo.

A tenente teria recuado se a mão do coronel não estivesse tão firme em suas costas e a outra segurando a sua.

- Acalme-se Riza. – Mustang disse ao pousar seu rosto na face dela, quando a música tornou-se mais lenta.

- Eu estou calma. – mentiu descaradamente.

- Está bem, agora acompanhe meus pés.

Ela o fez, mas era como se flutuasse e não gostava nada daquilo, parecia que tudo estava fora de controle.

- Pode sentir? – perguntou virando o rosto e fitando-a nos olhos.

- Sentir?

- Meu coração. – colocou a mão direita dela sobre seu peito, então sentiram como se uma corrente elétrica atravessasse seus corpos. Então ela notou que ele batia descompassado.

- Não acho que seja certo isso. – disse tentando de afastar.

- Pare de achar as coisas Riza, não se preocupe se é certo ou errado, apenas sinta! – ele disse impaciente.

- Eu não quero. – disse usando de mais força e conseguindo fugir, foi um tanto cambaleante até a pequena varanda longe do movimento.

- O que o senhor fez com ela? – Breda perguntou aproximando-se enquanto dançava com sua parceira.

- Não sei. – ele ainda estava atônito.

- Então vá atrás dela! – Falman disse achegando-se também.

E ele caminhou até onde a tenente estava, o lugar estava pouco iluminado e ninguém mais estava lá. Mesmo assim ele tomou o cuidado de fechar a porta sem ser ouvido.

- Diga-me o que eu fiz de errado. – disse assustando-a.

- Não vou falar sobre isso.- respondeu seca, mas tremendo ao senti-lo atrás de si.

- Nunca imaginei que Riza Hawkeye fugia de alguma coisa. – agora estava ao seu lado fitando o céu.

- Do que está falando?

- Você ainda é uma garota Riza, a mesma garota que eu deixei para trás a tanto tempo. – murmurou.

- Sinto muito se não me tornei o que queria coronel. – disse com sarcasmo, escondendo a amargura.

- Não quis dizer isso. – ele a fitou como se pedisse desculpa. – Você ainda foge dos sentimentos Riza, foge de sentir tudo, assim como fazia quando a conheci.

Ela desviou os olhos, ele não mentia, ela realmente afugentava tudo o que poderia lhe causar dor, apenas uma coisa jamais conseguiu fugir...

- Fugindo eu evito problemas nesse departamento. – respondeu.

- O que sente por mim também é um problema? –sussurrou.

Foi como se alguém tivesse atirado nela, tamanho foi o impacto daquela pergunta, como ele sabia? Ela havia demonstrado?

- Eu não sinto nada por você. – respondeu tentando perceber se aquilo o convenceria.

- Não importa, eu o que eu sinto por você é o suficiente. – disse sorrindo.

Antes que ela pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, seus lábios foram delicadamente aprisionados pelos dele.

Uma mão forte posicionou-se em sua nuca fazendo com que o beijo se aprofundasse, uma língua aveludada penetrava-lhe a boca tentando explorar cada centímetro.

Se não fossem as mãos do coronel ela teria desfalecido ali mesmo, assim como as mulheres dos filmes românticos que ela tanto debochava.

Então o chão desfez-se debaixo dos seus pés quando ele estreitou mais o contato.

Mustang sentiu seu coração novamente acelerar, nunca sentira algo assim ao beijar uma mulher, talvez fosse a ânsia quase obcecada que tinha de apossar-se daqueles lábios, ou a mistura disso com um sentimento que ele não podia mais negar.

Quando se afastou a viu ainda com os olhos semicerrados e sorriu.

Nesse momento os fogos de artifício anunciavam o Ano Novo, ele pegou-lhe a mão e depositou um cálido beijo na palma.

- Feliz Ano novo, tenente. – disse com a voz ainda rouca.

- Feliz Ano novo. – murmurou corada.

_**Das Ende**_(Fim em Alemão hahaha)

* * *

**Ouvindo**: Vampire - Xandria, Eversleeping - Xandria e Forever Yours - Nightwish

Pessoas! O que acharam? Horrível? Uma bosta? Querem me matar? (entrem na fila) Gostaram um pouquinho? Gostaram? Acharam muito legal? Acham que eu escrevo razoavelmente bem? (isso está parecendo enquete do orkut ;) )

Deixem Reviews

Desde já agradeço!

Kisu

Frohes neues Jahr (Feliz ano Novo)


End file.
